Harry The House Husband
by nessh
Summary: setelah menikah, Harry mengambil sebuah keputusan yang membuat geger dunia sihir. dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari Departemen Auror dan menjadi seorang househusband.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Harry The House Husband**

**By **

**nessh**

* * *

"Harry, _dear, _terima kasih untuk resep _pumpkin cake _yang kau berikan padaku. William sangat menyukainya. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau dan Hermione datang kemari lagi? Kami merindukan si kecil Rosie dan Jackie." Suara Helen Granger menggema di telinga Harry.

Harry memindahkan telepon _wireless_-nya dari telinga kiri ke telinga tangan dan mengapitnya di antara kepalanya dan bahu. Kedua tangannya sibuk memotong-motong sayuran untuk dimasukkan ke dalam sup yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Mungkin nanti, Helen. Jack sedang agak sakit sekarang. Dia terkenal flu karena berenang terlalu lama kemarin. Hermione hampir tidak pergi bekerja karena dia terlalu khawatir." Harry tertawa kecil mengingat paginya saat Hermione, sudah berpakaian lengkap, dilema apa dia harus tetap di rumah atau pergi bekerja.

Helen tertawa, "Yeah. William melakukan hal yang sama saat Hermione terkena demam. Aku harus menendang William keluar dari rumah dan meneleponnya setiap jam untuk memastikan Hermione baik-baik saja."

"_Like father like daughter, _eh?"

"Benar sekali. Oh tunggu, Harry, William disini, dia mau bicara padamu."

"Oh tentu."

Harry memasukkan bahan terakhir untuk membuat supnya kemudian mencuci kedua tangannya. Harry berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menemukan putri sulungnya sedang membaca buku, Harry tertawa kecil melihatnya, si kecil Rose benar-benar anak perempuan Hermione.

"Harry?" suara bariton khas William Granger memenuhi telinganya.

"Halo Will. Apa kabarmu?" tanya Harry, dia mengintip ke dalam kamar putranya dan melihat Jack masih terlelap. Bagus, berarti dia masih punya waktu untuk sedikit bersantai.

"Aku baik. Aku dengar Jack sedang sakit?"

"Hanya flu dan sedikit batuk. Aku sudah memberinya obat, dia akan baik-baik saja. Sakitnya tidak parah."

"Bagus, bagus." Harry bisa membayangkan William mengangguk-angguk. "Aku dengar Rosie sudah mendapatkan suratnya? Untuk Hogwarts."

"Yeah. Kemarin. Rencananya kami akan pergi minggu besok, tapi Jack sakit, jadi aku rasa kami tidak akan pergi sampai Jack merasa lebih baik. Aku dan Hermione sudah berjanji akan membelikan mereka es krim disana."

Harry kini duduk di samping putrinya. Rose mendongak dari bukunya dan tersenyum pada Harry, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Harry lalu lanjut membaca bukunya. Rose bukan anak yang manja, dia sangat independen seperti Hermione. Jadi momen seperti ini sangat berharga untuk Harry.

"Aku dan Helen bisa membawanya kesana kalau kau dan Hermione tidak keberatan. Kami bisa datang minggu ini, sekalian menjenguk Jack. Lagipula, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu kalian."

"Dua minggu, Will. Sejak ulangtahun Rosie."

Rose menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Harry, "Dad, apa itu Grandpa?" bisiknya.

Harry menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya, "Ya _sweety, _apa kau mau ke Diagon Alley bersama Grandpa dan Granna minggu ini? Kau tahu, karena Jack sakit, kita tidak bisa membawanya _atau _meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, benar?"

Rose melompat dan duduk bersila di atas sofa, dia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu! Aku mau pergi dengan Grandpa dan Granna!"

Harry tertawa melihat antusiasme Rose. "Kau dengar itu, Will? Dia mau pergi denganmu."

"Sangat mirip dengan Hermione." William tertawa di ujung sana.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memberimu tas dengan mantra peringan dan perluasan tidak terdeteksi. Mini Hermione pasti akan membeli _sangat banyak _buku."

"Daaaadddddd." Rose memutar matanya, kedua pipinya merona merah, dia kembali membenamkan hidungnya di buku ceritanya.

"Yeah. Aku ingat saat kami menemani Hermione belanja untuk Hogwarts. Pemilik toko harus mengirim sebagian besar buku yang dia beli dengan burung hantu."

"Syukurlah Hermione sudah mempelajari mantra perluasan dan peringan pada tas kami."

Kedua pria tertawa dan bersyukur pada saat bersamaan bahwa Hermione tidak ada didekat mereka. Terakhir kali Hermione menertawakan mereka, Harry harus tidur sendiri dan William tidak bisa menelepon putrinya untuk dua hari.

"Ngomong-ngomong Harry, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi keuangan kalian—baik-baik saja, benar?"

Harry mengulum senyum. Ini bukan pertama kalinya William, atau siapapun, mempertanyakannya soal uang.

Semua ini bermula saat Harry memutuskan dia tidak mau lagi bekerja sebagai Auror, hanya beberapa bulan sejak dia dan Hermione menikah. Orang-orang sangat _shock _saat mendengar Harry James Potter, pahlawan mereka, bukan hanya berhenti dari Departemen Auror, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang—_househusband._

"_Mate, _kau yakin? Maksudku, kau akan seperti _Mum_." Tanya Ron saat mendengar keputusan Harry. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mendengar tentang keputusan Harry, selain Hermione.

Orangtua Hermione tentu tidak menyukai itu, putri mereka menjadi pencari nafkah utama di keluarga! Dan mereka bukan satu-satunya orang yang mempertanyakan keputusan Harry. Hampir semua orang yang Harry tahu mempertanyakan keputusannya.

"Baik-baik saja, Will. Kami selalu baik-baik saja." Jawab Harry sekenanya.

"Oh. Uhm. Bagus. Kau tahu kalian selalu bisa meminta bantuan kami, kau tahu? Kalau ada sesuatu—masalah."

"Tentu Will. Kami tahu itu."

"Daaaaaaaaddd." Suara Jack menggema dari dalam kamarnya.

"Oh, maaf Will, aku harus pergi. Jack sudah bangun."

"Tentu-tentu. Sampaikan salamku untuk semuanya oke."

Klik.

Harry menaruh teleponnya kembali ke tempatnya dan pergi ke kamar Jack.

Kamar Jack didekor dengan warna merah dan emas khas Gryffindor atas permintaan Jack sendiri. Poster Puddlemere United, klub Quidditch favoritnya, dan Chelsea, klub sepakbola favoritnya, memenuhi dinding kamarnya.

"Hey, _kiddo, _bagaimana perasaanmu?" Harry duduk di samping Jack dan menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Jack, mengira-ngira suhu tubuhnya.

"Lapar." Jawab Jack dengan suara serak.

Harry tertawa kecil dan membawakan sup ayam untuk putranya.

* * *

"Ayahmu bilang hai. Dia dan ibumu akan membawa Rosie ke Diagon Alley minggu ini." Kata Harry sambil memanjat ke atas kasur.

Hermione sudah siap di tempat tidur dengan buku di pangkuannya. Rambut cokelatnya digerai dan tersampir di bahu kanannya. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga, Hermione terlihat semakin cantik setiap harinya. Membuat Harry bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya pantas mendapatkan Hermione.

Hermione mendongak, "Oh bagus. Jadi aku bisa bekerja di rumah. Ada banyak sekali yang harus aku kerjakan minggu ini. Dad menelepon?"

"Helen menelepon. Katanya ayahmu menyukai resep _pumpkin cake _yang aku buat."

Hermione tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu pujian itu seharusnya kau berikan ke Mrs Weasley, benar? Dia yang membuat resep itu, kau hanya menirunya."

"Ibumu tidak perlu tahu itu." Harry mengecup bahu Hermione lalu menyandarkan kepalanya disitu.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau—kau tahu orang-orang selalu berkomentar tentangku benar? Aku tidak bekerja dan orang-orang tidak setuju dengan itu."

Hermione menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya, menyimpannya di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya. Harry kini tidak lagi menyandarkan kepalanya dan membuka kedua tangannya agar Hermione bisa masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Hermione menyandarkan tubuhnya di hadapan tubuh Harry, kini punggungnya menempel di dada Harry, posisi favoritnya. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Apa yang Dad bilang padamu?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Dia hanya bertanya tentang—keuangan kita. Kau tahu, apa kita butuh bantuan atau tidak."

Hermione tertawa mendengarnya, "Itu kenapa aku rasa semua orang harus tahu tentang kondisi keuangan kita, Harry."

"Untuk apa? Itu urusan pribadi kita." Harry mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tahu, _sweetheart_, tapi apa kamu tidak lelah mendengar orang-orang meremehkanmu, hmm? Mereka kira kau membebankan soal uang padaku. Mereka tidak percaya kalau aku bilang aku bekerja karena aku senang bekerja. Aku bisa gila kalau diam di rumah seharian."

"Dan aku senang berada di rumah seharian, bersama Rose dan Jack. Mereka melihatku bukan sebagai pahlawan dan aku menyukai itu."

"Kau _memang _pahlawan mereka, Harry. Kau ayah mereka. Tapi aku serius, Harry. Mereka akan berhenti bicara seperti itu jika mereka tahu kau adalah orang terkaya di Inggris."

Harry menghela nafas, "Itu benar. Tapi aku mendapatkan itu dari orangtuaku dan Sirius. Kau tahu aku akan memberikan semua yang aku punya demi mendapatkan mereka kembali. Semua uang itu mengingatkanku kenapa aku kaya dan itu karena mereka meninggal untukku."

Hermione terdiam. Dia ingat saat goblin di Gringgot's memberitahu mereka tentang harta kekayaan yang dimiliki Harry setelah mereka pulang berbulan madu. Mendengar detail harta kekayaan Harry, Hermione tahu dia bisa tidak bekerja dan mereka sekeluarga bisa tetap hidup mewah sepanjang sisa hidup mereka dan sepanjang sisa hidup Rose serta Jack. Ya, harta Harry sebanyak itu. Tapi Harry tidak mau itu dan Hermione menyetujui keputusan Harry itu. Mereka membuka dua _account _baru untuk Jack dan Rose ketika mereka lahir kemudian menyuplai isi _account _tersebut sesuai dengan kebutuhan mereka, tidak terlalu banyak dan tidak terlalu sedikit. Seperti yang James dan Lily Potter lakukan untuk Harry. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kekayaan Harry selain goblin di Gringgot's dan Hermione, bahkan Ron tidak tahu. Harry merasa itu sesuatu yang tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Hermione yakin kedua anaknya tidak akan tahu sampai Harry dan Hermione meninggal. Mereka hidup dengan sederhana di pinggiran kota di London Muggle, jadi kedua anaknya bisa merasakan sekolah di sekolah muggle sebelum Hogwarts.

Hermione menatap suaminya. Suaminya yang sangat baik dan rendah hati. Sahabatnya. Cinta pertamanya. Ayah dari kedua anaknya. Bagaimana dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan seorang pria sebaik dan selembut Harry?

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Harry tersenyum dan memeluk Hermione lebih erat lagi, mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kanan Hermione. "Apa itu artinya kau tidak keberatan atau malu aku tidak bekerja?"

"Tentu tidak. Lakukan apa yang kau sukai, Harry. Selama kita semua bahagia, selama kau tidak memutuskan untuk membawa wanita lain ke hidupmu, aku tidak akan keberatan. Jangan pikirkan apa yang orang katakan. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan siapapun, kenapa berubah sekarang?" Hermione tersenyum jahil.

Harry tertawa, dia tahu apa yang Hermione maksud, hari saat mereka masih siswa Hogwarts dan bagaimana mereka selalu terkena masalah. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, memeluk wanita terpintar dan tercantik yang pernah dia lihat. Siapa peduli apa kata orang, benar? Hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna dan dia memiliki semua hal yang dia inginkan.

Hidupnya sudah sempurna.

* * *

thank you for reading.

xoxo

nessh


End file.
